Red Glow
by Inkwriter101
Summary: For Jane, visiting her family during the Easter Holiday was supposed to be a easy and memorable visit. But when she hits the Easter Bunny with her car and gains one of his tubes of paint, its pretty obvious that this visit will be more then memorable. With a new adventure ensued and new characters to find, Jane is pretty sure that she should never have picked up the paint tube!
1. The Silver Paint Tube

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians but I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Silver Paint tube **

"It's the day before Easter, Dad! I'll get home around ten…or so…" Jane said, holding her blackberry to her ear while her other hand rested on the leather wheel of her beat up Taurus. Her grey eyes quickly glanced at her mirrors then scanned her blind spot before she changed lanes. There was practically no one on the highway, but she still used her turn signal; it was legal after all.

"_**I know, hon', I just wished that you would have come home a little bit earlier…like a day or two earlier…and not the night before."**_ Jane smiled at her father's complain.

"Well I had one last shift today and I wanted to come home early. If you're going to blame anyone, then blame New York for being so damn far from Pennsylvania. Plus you don't have to stay up and wait for me, just let everyone go to bed and I'll wake you up when I get there. I'm not seventeen anymore, Dad, you don't have to wait up on me anymore." She smiled into the phone as she heard her father laugh.

"_**I gave up waiting up for you a while ago; you've already surpassed the whole family. Going to Julliard…yeah, it's you who needs to wait up for us." **_He laughed on the other line, but Jane could hear the heaviness of his voice; stress and hints of fatigue laced in-between each breath.

"You don't have to keep up, Dad, you or anyone else for that matter. Keeping tabs with you all is one of those things that becomes second nature now, so don't worry, I'm never farther than a phone call away. And now I'm no more than two hours away! Beam me up Scotty." Jane said sarcastically as she cracked her thumb knuckle on the steering wheel.

"_**If only, if only,"**_ He laughed, the sound of someone screaming in the background made him groan. _**"I've gotta go sweet pea, I think your sister just cut her finger with a knife…she was cutting the cheese…this is the part where you're supposed to laugh!"**_

"Oh god Dad…you're _so _funny," Jane rolled her eyes but laughed along with him. He quickly said his goodbye then he hung up on her. Jane laughed again at her father's cheesy humor; she wasn't sure if he was like a bad sitcom or Spiderman.

She clicked on the radio and quickly turned up the volume. Soon She Wolf by David Guetta was pounding throughout her small car. She sang loudly, thrumming her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat. It was only two more hours until she came home to her small town of Burgess, Pennsylvania. She hadn't been home in almost two years after graduating high school and starting college in New York.

Driving on the empty highway made things easier to think since there weren't as many distractions. She hadn't seen her family in years, "God, it's been so long…" She thought aloud.

She wondered what she was going to tell them; would they even be happy to see her? She did abandon them…no, no, she didn't abandon them! "I just became infatuated with music, that's all. Go big or go home." Jane uttered stubbornly.

And it was true; she did have a passion for the musical arts. She applied for Julliard and, after an intricate piano piece audition, was immediately accepted. Only halfway through her first year of being at Julliard one of her professors recommended for her to visit a friend of his. Her professor's friend ended up being her first, and current, boss as an accompanist for one of the most high class restaurants in the state of New York; The Songbird. And after a month of working there, Jane found herself having to play a piece without the singer. So she did the only thing she could think of; pull a microphone over and sing the piece herself. Can we say brownie points?

"I was starting to have my doubts, kid." Her boss, Richard Herber, had said to her; still in disbelief at her performance. "I guess you showed me. Huh, you might just make it after all."

"You guys were taking bets or something?" Jane had joked.

Richard shrugged, "Kindof…"

Jane stared at him in a dumbfounded silence before rubbing the back of her neck, looking at her heals, "Well…that's awkward…"

He just laughed and held out his hand, smiling, "You are officially welcomed to The Songbird family."

Jane smiled broadly and shook his hand firmly.

He had let her become one of the full time entertainments after that, as well as being an accompanist for the other singers. She had never felt so at home then at The Songbird. With the money she had been making allowed her to get her own small apartment, so she was both close to her job and school. The next year was practically handed to her like food on a platter. But even with her success, the need to see her family was getting too great for her and homesickness started to take refuge in her heart.

"So here I am, the moron that's driving the night before Easter to her family. I'm really such an idiot…stupid Jane." She reprimanded herself, tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

But just thinking of her family made Jane smiled and now she was only an hour away from them; time flies when you sing obnoxiously in a car. She wondered if her older sister really did get her finger cut, she was never one to catch in the kitchen but apparently she'd been getting classes since her growing family needed more food than a diet of instant microwave food. Sarah, her older sister by four years, was twenty four and already had a little girl with a young one on the way. Jane always thought that her sister was a little to rash when it came to her marriage, getting married at twenty one then having her first child the following year. But Jane hadn't said a word; actually she let her father do most of the talking.

"Whoa, whoa, keep your shit together Janie!" She hissed to herself as she felt her eyes prickle with tears at the thought of her father, Rick. He was her rock; he was the glue that held the family together. After Jane's mother, Sharon, had been diagnosed with sever lung cancer, Rick stepped up to his role as the father. He made sure that both girls knew what love was and how acts of kindness affected lives.

"Mommy's just taking a long walk." He had said to them, voice shaking.

"But it's so cold outside? Why would she go outside when she's sick? Daddy, I don't understand." A young Jane said in confusion, poking her fingers through the hem of her shirt.

He didn't say anything to them for a minute, just staring at them with troubled eyes. Sarah suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly. Rick held his first-born in the tightest bear hug he could muster, taking one hand to hold Jane's. Jane looked from her father, crying in Sarah's shoulder, to the opened door of her mother's room. A white sheet fluttered as a nurse fixed the room; the white sheet was past the open door, near where Jane's mother was lying.

It was then that Jane realized how quiet the vicinity was; there was no rhythmic beeping.

"Daddy… does it hurt to die?" She whispered, still looking at the edge of the fluttering white sheet.

Rick slowly pulled his head up but continued holding Sarah. His grey eyes were soft and quietly he answered, "I—I'm not too sure…"

Jane stared at her father, tears started to gush from her grey eyes. No words were exchanged as he pulled her into his forever strong arms. Muffled by his daughter's hair his body shuttered, he hugged them tighter as it became harder to speak, "…but God never gives people more then we can handle. That's why I have you two, with Mom gone…at least I have you two."

"I-I-I forgive M-mommy for leaving us!" Sarah cried harder into his neck.

Jane gripped her father's hand harder, and croaked, "I-it hurts…h-how long will i-it last?"

"For as long a-as you remember her; Forever." He answered, his throat closing up.

"Forever's a long t-time…b-but I'll d-do it for her…and y-you, D-daddy." Jane whispered in his collar, leaving a tear soaked stain.

"T-thank you, both of y-you," He said, his voice finally cracking.

He never told them, at least out loud, but he had never been so proud of them.

Now Jane was listening contently to Josh Groban's magical voice; it was only twenty more minutes until she would pull into the familiar drive way of her childhood home and she hoped that her father and sister were awake. She was driving down the long road to Burgess when she passed the welcome sign; her eyelids drooped slightly after reading the sign. God was she tired! She never really drove anywhere long distance, she actually never had to drive anywhere since she lived in the city but this driving was killing her and—

_SCREEEEEEEECH!_

"Holyshitohmyfuckinggoodgravyholyshitholyshitholys hit!" She screamed as her car jerked to a sudden stop, her foot never leaving the brake pedal. Her heart hammered in her chest, pounding against her ribcage in fearful agony. Something big just ran right in front of the car! Right in front of her car! And she smashed into it! Right into it!

She fumbled with the gear stick as she shifted the stick into park. Hesitantly, with shaking hands, she grabbed her portable flashlight then opened her car door and stumbled out. Jane flicked her flashlight on then crept around the front of the car; she felt like she was in a horror movie and something was going to pop out at her…then kill her…or eat her…or both…

"Stop thinking that!" She mumbled harshly to herself as she came to the front of her car. She flashed the light on the asphalt and blinked, there was nothing there. "But I…I just hit…what the hell is going on?"

She came to the front of the car and inspected her front bumper, gasping quietly when she saw a long splat of red. Alarmed she shone her flashlight on either sides of the empty road when something shiny flashed a few feet ahead of her, she walked over and scooped it up. She looked about with her flashlight one more time, "Hey is anyone out here! Hello! I-I think I might have hit you…okay, well I _did_ hit you but um…y-you left a…a…" She turned the small tube over in her hand; her grey eyes squinted in confusion. "…paint tube?"

When no one answered Jane took one last look around before scuttling back into her car, her hand clutched the red paint tube. Now it made sense…okay, not really, but the red on her car wasn't blood. No, it was red paint. Jane ran a trembling hand though her untamable blonde hair; her fingers getting caught in the mass of kinky curl that reached her neck. She sighed shakily before quickly putting her car back into drive then drove the rest of the way home, her heart still pounded even as she pulled into the drive way.

She didn't even take her bags in when she stopped the car, running straight into the house. Only when the door was closed did she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A few people were still up, the light from the kitchen was still lit, so she went there first and greeted everyone; Aunt Nancy, Uncle Jim, Cousin Kim with her husband Jake, and Grandma Carol. They were known as the party goers but the other party goers were asleep apparently…Jane guessed that those few asleep weren't the party goers anymore.

She climbed the stairs, taking two at a time with thanks to the adrenalin still pumping though her veins. Creeping quietly, Jane opened cracked the door to her father's room but stopped opening the door as her father's face came into view. His face was peaceful; all of his laugh lines and smile creases seemed to smooth out as he snored and his once lush dark hair was now greying; only a circle around his otherwise bald head.

Jane shut his door quietly, allowing him to sleep peacefully. The Sandman must have given him good dreams tonight; his face was just so…so serene. She silently walked to her old room and quietly walked in. It was odd but not a single family member was resting in her room; it was odd only because there were so many people in the small house. All sleep space had to be used. Jane, exhausted now, didn't really give a shit. If she wasn't so tired, she'd actually be really grateful, but it was late probably past twelve o'clock.

She kicked off her black boots, not even thinking about going back outside to get her things, than slipped into the familiar sheets of her old bed. Just as she started dozing off, she felt something sharp pressing into her thigh. With a groan, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny tube of paint. Without a second thought, she discarded it onto her bedside table and closed her sleepy grey eyes; falling asleep within seconds.

**AN: Okay so this is the start of my new story! So far I will be updating every Sunday! Bunnymund will be showing up within the next Chapter. I'm just gonna let you all know that this plot was very well thought out and the baddies are going to be new (Pitch will still be in this as well) but we are introducing new characters (Humans and Spirits alike) and I will try to make it amazing for you all! Plus if anyone hasn't read my story Still Standing, I'm letting you know that I am continuing it **


	2. Crikey! It's a Rabbit!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Crikey! It's a Rabbit!**

Bunnymund swore that every Easter ended in Burgess, no matter where he started. One reason or another, he'd always end back up in Burgess; last year it was for that annoying Frostbite, the year before was a mishap with one of Santa's snow globes (Everyone insisted to never talk about that again; it was too embarrassing), but this year was for an entirely different reason. One of the eggs, cute little buggers, found a way to surpass the coloring on the left side of its eggshell. So there he was, chasing the half colored egg across the road, paint brush poised in his large paw while his only tube of ruby glow was gripped tightly in the other.

"Come 'ere ya little bugger…" He mumbled under his breath as he came up behind the slowing egg, its white little feet stopped in the middle of the road as it swerved its egg body left and right to see its run-away options.

"Gotcha!" A low chuckled escaped Bunnymunds throat as he held the half painted egg in his hand, his entire attention on the little egg. His ear twitched suddenly as the sound of low thrumming rang through the air, but he ignored it; there was only a little more to paint left.

His head tilted in confusion when the side of the road he stood on was flooded with light, his non-existent shadow abruptly grew on the asphalt. He turned just in time to see the headlights of the car coming right at him. "Oh Crikey…"

With the little, almost completely painted, egg in his hand Bunnymund flung his body out of the way. The car nicked his right side which made him practically fly through the air, hollering the entire way to where he landed in the snowy bank a couple yards away. His paw released the little egg, which scuttled away, and only when he heard the sound of a human woman yelling did he slowly sit up; groaning loudly.

He turned his head to where the young woman was creating the entire racket when his green eyes caught something red moving farther away from him. "Aww no ya don't!" He took off after the little egg but his ears were still picking up the words of the woman.

"…a…a…paint tube?"

"Oh for the love of…tonight is just _not_ my night!" Bunnymund huffed; he'd get the paint later but first things first; this annoying little game of keep away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why his right leg burned from the car grazing him and why the car had even hit him in the first place.

"Worry about that later," He ignored the pain and bounded as fast as he could to catch up with the little egg. Maybe, just maybe, he could ask Jamie to see if he could get his paint back…

"I didn't know that they still got the whole neighborhood together to hunt eggs, I thought you all stopped after I left?" Jane asked her father as they stood in the middle of the town's park.

"Good god no, it's become a tradition now." Rick said with a smile before looking at his wristwatch. "Okay, I think it's time to commence the hunt!"

Rick turned to everyone; the children had their baskets in hand while the older people socialized, "Alright children, it's time to begin the egg hunting! You all have one hour to hunt as many eggs as you can fit into your basket; no pushing, shoving…and most of all…have fun! Go!"

Jane's face broke out into a happy grin as the children rushed around the park and started running down towards the lake, each trying to find more eggs than the next. Jane felt her heart start to glow with childish mirth as she heard their laughter in the air; even the other adults seemed more energetic and high-spirited. Jane's thoughts started to trail away from the bustle of people and children after a few minutes and soon she found herself wondering about that paint tube, which was still lying on her night table next to her bed.

When she had woken up that morning she felt a sense of…hope. Like something good was going to happen today. Then her grey, still slightly groggy, eyes fell upon the silvery tube of paint. She groaned and closed her eyes. Last night was real…like…really real. She looked back at the tube and sighed again before sitting up in bed. She took the tube from her bed stand and started looking it over, "What the…"

The tube was silvery, like metal, but then she noticed that the metal wasn't really metal. Instead it was silver colored leaves that were acting as a tube to hold the red paint; a small dot of the paint was on the silver leaves to tell what color resided inside it. Jane hummed in confusion but just set the paint back onto her table side and started getting ready for the day.

"Jane are you alright?" Someone asked her, pulling her out of la, la land. It was her older cousin; Grant. "You looked like you were daydreaming. It kind of freaked me out; you were just staring at the ground…"

"Oh, I was just thinking…lost in thought really." Jane shrugged at her cousin.

He just shook his head with a smile, "You always seem to be doing that, even when you were younger."

"I'm just artsy—" Jane's sentence trailed off as her grey orbs looked past her cousin; a young amber eyed boy was waving his arms up and down, trying to get her attention. "—Fartsy…you know what? Can you excuse me? I think that kid over there is trying to get my attention."

"Um, by all means." Her cousin laughed, watching as Jane's blonde curls bounced with every step. He raised his red solo cup to his mouth while mumbling, "…so weird…"

The amber eyed boy didn't even give Jane time to ask what he wanted when he suddenly disappeared in the brush leading to the woods. He called her name when she didn't come and, maybe out of curiosity, Jane followed. She wandered slowly into the woods, making sure she kept her sight on the boy as he led her though the woods.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before?" Jane asked loudly so the boy could hear her.

"I heard from your family; I'm your backyard-four doors down-neighbor. My name is Jamie Bennett!" He shouted back at her.

"Okay, Jamie, would you mind telling me where you're taking me? It's starting to get a little bit thick in here…"

"It'll clear out in a second…my friend came to me last night and was wondering if you had something of his." Jamie said a slight hint of mischievousness rang in his voice.

"I don't think I know this friend of yours, I just came back home last night." Jane said, feeling her heart suddenly thump hard in her chest.

"I heard that from my friend. He just lost something and you happened to pick it up; he just wants it back." Jamie said as the thick brush of the forest started to clear out, leading to an opening in the forest. Jane followed him into the opening before realizing that they were standing in the old farmer's field that she had played in when she was little.

"But I didn't meet anyone last night…" Jane said slowly, her heart still pounding in her chest almost like denial.

Jamie turned to Jane with a knowing smile, a smile full of…wisdom… "Well, you didn't directly meet him; you actually hit him from what he's told me. You may want to apologize for that, by the way." When Jamie saw Jane's face slowly slip from one of confusion to one of growing fear, he held up his hands and motioned for her to calm down. "No, no, no don't freak out on me! Seriously, he could care less about you hitting him! He just wants his paint back, that's all."

"There's no one here though; you're actually starting to scare me." Jane said bluntly to the kid, she took a hesitant step back. "You aren't going to kill me, are you? Like in 'Children of the Corn'?"

"I-I…what? No, no, no I'm not going to kill you! I just want you to meet my friend; Bunnymund." Jamie swept his hands next to him, like he was showing her that someone was standing there. Jane stared at the empty spot for a second then back at him. Jamie turned from Jane's attention to the spot next to him, pouting, "No, I told you that I'd get her to see you. I _promised_."

"What…um…I can always just give you the paint and you can give it to your friend…" Jane said slowly, not sure if the kid in front of her was mentally sound or what.

"No, no, no just, just close your eyes!" Jamie said desperately, walking towards her and grabbing the fabric of her long sleeved shirt. Jane wasn't sure of what to do as she looked about the empty field for whatever the boy was trying to make her see. "Just close your eyes, please!"

"I…fine…" Jane said, deciding to play along, maybe the kid would let her go after this. She closed her grey eyes and stood there, Jamie still holding her shirt sleeve. "Alright, now what?"

Jane didn't see but Jamie smiled; she was willing to try...well forced to, at least in Jane's mind. "Alright, think back to when you were a little kid. When you ran down for Christmas to open your presents and see what the Yetis…I mean _elves_ left you. Try and remember the feeling that you got; when you _believed_ in Santa. Or when you lost your tooth and put it under your pillow, waiting to see what the tooth fairy left you! You know the feeling; the one that made you feel invincible!"

Jane smiled fondly as old memories from her childhood started to click into her mind but this was still absurd…at least a little. She remembered running downstairs and unwrapping her presents then shoving her toys up to her nose, saying that she could smell the elves…she was a weird kid. She sighed, trying to remember her childhood feelings. One time she had thought she found the end of a rainbow; leprechaun's gold and everything, but the leprechaun winked at her and was gone the next moment she blinked. She talked about that leprechaun for weeks and weeks after.

"Don't you remember believing? Do you know why snow always comes early and stays long here in Burgess? It's because Jack Frost lived here when he was human! He still lives here! He's one of my best friends! Don't you remember?" Jamie's voice rang in her ear like a bell, suddenly breaking her memory closet ajar. Flashes of smiles and sounds of laughter seemed to smash against her memory wall but…this felt a little wrong. Almost like Jane wasn't supposed to feel this…innocence.

"Ahh, oh good god…ouch!" Jane grabbed at her head, pressing her hands against her closed eyeballs; trying to stop the burning in her head. Something was breaking threw but…it was forcing its way out of her! Painfully!

"Open your eyes, Jane!" She heard Jamie saying to her.

She did what he asked, but as her grey eyes snapped open wide, a clear surge of invisible force seemed to burst off of her body; raking the clearing with a strong gust of wind. The wind had to have gone past just the forest seeing as all three bodies in the clearing could hear the snaps and cracks of wind against plants. Wait a second…three bodies…

"Holy shit!" Jane screamed, her body moving quickly backwards. She didn't even see the root that she had, so conveniently, tripped on; she fell onto her back.

Standing six foot something next to Jamie was a giant humanoid rabbit. Its grass green eyes were wide as they stared into Jane's shocked grey ones. Its fur was white and grey with dark tribal markings along its body while a thick strap of tan leather crossed its upper chest to attach a boomerang holder on its upper back.

"Crikey…she can see me!" It whispered to Jamie, its voice obviously male …and Australian.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Jamie whispered back with a smile.

"But…eh…she's an _adult_!" He whispered back, shock hitting him again.

Before Jamie could comment, Jane pointed a shaking finger at the giant bunny, looking at Jamie with wild eyes, "W-what the fuck is going on…"

"Hey now, watch ya mouth around the rug rat! He's just a kid!" The bunny snapped at her, making her flinch.

"A-and you're a rabbit!" Jane stated dumbly, her head was starting to hurt.

The rabbit rolled his bright green eyes; suddenly children seemed easier to deal with. "Really now? Betcha came up with that all by yourself, right?"

"Well _excuse_ me; I didn't really plan on meeting a six foot giant bunny that stood on its back feet. So yeah, that's all I came up with." Jane's grey eyes glared at the bunny, forgetting her fear. She quickly stood up, a little shakily but she managed; making sure that no more roots were near her feet, of course. "Now would someone tell me what's going on? I'm getting a little bit more than frustrated and freaked out here."

"Ya hit me with your bloody car last night!" The bunny growled lowly. Jane was secretly grateful when Jamie intervened. He could practically feel the waves of irritation roll off of both of them. "W-what he's trying to say is that when you tapped him with your car, he dropped his favorite red paint and you picked it up. Right, Bunny?"

"Humph." Bunny crossed his lean arms and glared right at Jane, who glared right back.

"_Right Bunny_?" Jamie repeated forcefully, quickly jabbing his elbow into Bunnymund's thigh.

"Right," Bunny hissed though his teeth, arms still crossed. "I'd be very grateful if you'd just give me my paint back." Jamie jabbed him in the side again. "…please?"

**AN: Okay that was Chapter Dos! I kind of left it at a cliff hanger but whatever (I have issues about making chapters five to five and a half pages long…unless I haven't updated in a while then I'll make it longer!) **

**Victoria62015****: Thank you! You are seriously the for helping me write this cray thang ;) I love ya' lots!**

**Kaiccolo's Rose:**** I will keep updating and thank you for reading!**

**The Curmudgeon:**** Why thank you so much for the critiquing and I'm seriously not being sarcastic, I love reading peoples opinion when I write my stories! I won't lie, I'm really lazy when it comes to grammar but I'll try my best to please! The whole flashback thing…now that I am sorry about but I was experimenting with that (I have never really written flashbacks before and I don't think I'm very good at them) so I'll try not to do anything to harsh next time! I know you think that my character might just be another girl who gets powers but I really do have a plan for her and she's not as basic as I led you to believe! The baddies will be showing up soon and I hope that you'll like them since I thought hard about trying to make them interesting **** Please continue reading and I love your comments! It makes my day!**


	3. Going to the North Pole? I think not!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I totally own Jane and those other OC's!**

**Chapter 3: Going to the North Pole? I think not!**

Jane looked at Bunnymund then at Jamie, who gave her the most horrendous puppy-face in the world. She looked away then back at Jamie, sighing angrily, "Of course! Why not! There's just one thing…Who else can see Thumper?"

Bunnymund's fur ruffled in response but when Jamie's confused amber eyes met his grass green one's, he just sighed and looked at Jane in annoyance. "Little ankle biters like Jamie here," He rolled his eyes at her blank face, "Children, just children and anyone else who believes in guardians; like you. Let's make this process as quick and painless as possible, I'm all ironed out for the day."

"Well kids are running around right now so I don't think you should be going out into the eyes of the public. Why don't I get your paint and bring it back here to you; its effortless on your behalf." Jane reasoned, crossing her arms with a shrug. No biggy, she's just going to get a small tube of red paint for a giant six foot rabbit. "I'll be right back than…" She said, her voice trailing off as she started to leave the forest.

The pair watched at Jane walked away, almost as if in a daze. Jamie grinned up at Bunnymund, "I told you that I'd get her to believe; a promise is a promise."

"She's just not what I expected...she's…more annoying and…wow" Bunnymund said after a second, staring at where the girl had disappeared. Jamie looked up at him with confused amber eyes. "Do ya wanna know something strange?"

Jamie nodded his head but his eyes still shone with confusion, "It's been almost two hundred years since an adult human s' been able to see a Guardian. Some adult humans have been able to see us, just for a second, but we usually were just blurry and were gone the very second we showed up to them. Only some adults keep a child-like heart and still believe in us, but this Sheila was different somehow. Did ya feel the wind? It was as mad as a cut snake; whipping an' hollering like a banshee!"

"Yeah, she had a force field thing pop off of her! Hey, when you tell North about her, could I come? Jack said he was going to be there for a while learning more Guardian stuff and he hasn't played with me in a while." Jamie asked excitedly, wanting to see his friend more than anything.

Bunnymund sighed, "I don't know, mate. This just seems too serious to bring you along for the ride...but…"

"But I won't be bad! I'll just be with Jack the whole time! I swear; it'll be like I wasn't even there!" Jamie pleaded, clenching his hands together in prayer format. "Please, please, please, oh _please_!"

Bunnymund sighed, holding his large paw to stop the kid's jabbering, "If ya would just belt up and listen for a second I'd tell you what I think we should do. When the Sheila comes back we're going to ask her if she'll come along to North's. But there are only two problems wrong with that; she'll probably say no, and I can only have one person on my back when I go through my tunnels."

"Can't you carry me and let her ride on your back?" Jamie asked innocently. Bunnymund was the strongest person he'd ever seen, so it was only fair to think that Bunny could do anything; that is, other than North.

"I couldn't go fast enough though the tunnels; no room to maneuver with so much weight on me." Bunnymund said. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Jamie to come along; he liked Jamie, he was a good kid. But he didn't want to be responsible for _two_ humans; let alone an adult.

"Can't you drop me off there then come back and get her?" Jamie asked; desperation starting to reach his tone.

"What if she runs away?"

"Drop her off first!"

Bunnymund smiled softly at the kid, "You're really hoping that you can go, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…" Jamie's amber orbs shifted to his shoes as they dug into the cold ground.

Bunnymund sighed in slight exasperation but his tone wasn't one of annoyance; more like, defeat. "Lemme see what I can do."

Jamie fist pumped in the air and yelled in happiness; that was, technically, like a yes! Bunnymund pulled one of his enchanted boomerangs from its holder on his back then tapped the ground twice, opening one of his many tunnels. He quickly shot the boomerang into the tunnel before it closed up, leaving a petite flower behind. "North'll hopefully get that message soon."

Jamie was ecstatic to be going to the North Pole, but a small thought sudden popped up. "What is Jane doesn't come back?"

Bunnymund looked at Jamie before his green eyes slid to where Jane had left; it had been about twenty minutes…or thirty, "For the love of Man in the Moon!"

Meanwhile, Jane was having a small panic attack.

"Holy fucking…what did I do to deserve this! I-I must be crazy! Like, completely bonkers! The Easter Bunny doesn't exist; especially a six foot something bunny with boomerangs! What the hell do I _do_?" Jane mumbled to herself as she paced about her room; red paint clenched tightly in her hand. So maybe she was having a _mild _panic attack.

She had walked numbly back to the park where the adults were pulling out beer. Navigating her way through the crowd, she had been able to find her father to tell him that she was going home early; she was starting to get a splitting headache. The moment she had walked through the front door, she sprinted up the stairs to stare at the red paint tube on her bed table. She told herself over and over; this isn't real, this can't be real, it's not possible! But her head was talking, not her heart.

Her heart was singing joyously in her chest; the Easter Bunny was freaking real! Her inner-child was screaming with excitement while her rational adult side was staring wide eyed at her, wondering if reality would ever reach normalcy. Jane knew, somewhere deep down, that life would never be normal ever again and a domino effect would start to commence. But it would only commence if she wanted it to, she had told herself firmly, all she had to do was bring the paint back and her adventure was sure to start. But if she didn't take the paint back…could she just ignore and continue to live in blissful ignorance?

"No, no that's not possible...is it?" She asked herself quietly, stopping in the middle of the room with her eyes still locked onto the tube in her hand. All Jane would have to do is throw the paint out in the trash…or out the window…

Clink.

Jane's head snapped to her window.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

She walked slowly to her window and peaked out from behind the white drapes, "Shit…the window idea is out," She whispered to herself, letting her body sag against the wall next to her. The amber eyed kid, Jamie, was throwing tiny pebbles at her window in a sad, but effective, way to get her attention. She sighed while cursing under her breath as she stepped out into view of her window. Jamie smiled and waved at her enthusiastically. Jane waved back but with much less enthusiasm.

After holding her finger up to him to tell him to wait she turned on her sock covered heal and started downstairs; paint in hand. When she had come home, she immediately slipped out of her green Easter dress and into her thigh length grey Julliard sweatshirt and black leggings. She would rather have sweatpants or yoga pants on instead, but beggars can't be choosers.

Jane hastily opened the backdoor and stepped onto the cold stone of her back porch. She didn't bother to slip shoes on since all she was doing was giving the paint back, or at least she thought so. She held out the paint as Jamie made her way over to him, Bunnymund following closely behind.

"It was taking me a little bit longer to find; I forgot where I put it last night…" Jane lied; wary grey eyes following Bunnymund's every move. Bunnymund did the same but his eyes were sharper than Jane's. If Jane had the same eyes as Bunny did, then she'd be able to see that her hands were shaking slightly and small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Now if Jane had Bunnymund's nose…well…let's just say 'smelling fear' was taken to a whole new level.

"At least you weren't bailing on us!" Jamie laughed, innocently overlooking Jane's obvious intentions. "I thought you were going to just leave us in that forest! So we decided to just come to your house to make sure."

"I'm glad you did that then...here's the paint," Jane said, hesitantly handing Jamie the red paint. Jamie took it from her hand before a shiver suddenly climbed its way up his back. He grinned as Jane shuffling from one sock covered foot to the next; trying to heat up her coldish body. "Is it getting colder outside or is it just me?" Jane asked, rubbing her pale hands together then blowing hot air on them.

Jamie's smile seemed to grow as he looked from Jane to Bunnymund, "He's coming!"

"W-who's coming…Damn…why is it so cold?!" Jane shuddered, suddenly able to see her breath. Her eyes narrowed as small snowflakes started to descend from the air; some bits of snow were clinging to her crazed mane. Her grey eyes crossed as they followed a snowflake, watching as it floated onto her nose, melting instantly.

"Frostbite's here," Bunnymund grumbled as he crossed his strong arms resentfully.

Jane tilted her head in confusion, rubbing her hands over her forearms, but before her mouth voiced her brain, an icy gust of wind cut through her thin cloths. She shivered and her teeth chattered quietly as she turned around; looking at what Jamie and Bunnymund were staring at (well…_who_ Jamie was really looking at; Bunnymund just rolled his eyes).

Jane came nose to nose with a young teenage boy, who looked like he had just died from hypothermia. "Boo!"

"_S-shit_!" Jane's arms flailed about as her sock covered feet slipped on the smooth patio, she was stumbling backwards when gravity started to take effect. Bunnymund quickly bound forward while muttering curses under his breath, even as he quickly caught the shocked young woman. His large paws had found their way underneath her armpits, but she didn't flinch like he thought she would. No, all her concentration was fixed on the floating hypothermic boy in front of her.

"I seriously scared you that bad? Whoa, sorry," The boy grinned sheepishly, dropping from the air to the ground. He grinned at Jane and Bunnymund while swinging a curved staff upon his shoulder; resting quite comfortably there. "I'm Jack Frost."

It was then that Jane noticed that he had no shoes, well, that and a few things; it was hard to ignore the…other details. Details that made her stare with wide grey eyes; Jack's hair was as spiky as icicles and the white color made the icicle analogy even more likely. He wore a frost covered sweatshirt and brown pants and if she wouldn't have been freaking out then she wouldn't have been rudely staring at him and his bright blue eyes.

Bunnymund, ignoring Jane's eyes ogling the boy, was setting Jane upright when Jamie barreled right between the two, "JACK!"

Jamie's little interpose made Jane spin about on her slippery socks and loose balance again. Bunnymund snatched her flying wrist and grabbed her waist; steading her. Bunnymund glared at the excited boy but Jamie ignored the two, to absorbed in Jack to really care about the other company.

"Ya alright?" Bunny asked casually.

"Yeah but your um…paws…their still—"

"O-oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that," the Easter Bunny quickly removed his paws from her waist. One paw rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he lifted the paint that she had given back. "Thanks for the paint…"

"Well, yeah! I really am sorry for…you know…running you over." She responded awkwardly. A small silence fell upon the two as Jamie and Jack jabbered to each other; Bunny and Jane looked anywhere but at each other. Talk about uncomfortable. "I'm not too good at this kind of thing…conversing…" Jane muttered; running a hand through her blonde tangled mess.

"Huh? What'd ya say?" Bunny said; attention back on her.

"N-nothing…I…a few hours ago I didn't even think the Easter Bunny was real, or Jack Frost, and now…now you're standing right in front of me. This is just too freaking strange." Jane sighed; all she really wanted to do was curl up in her bed and forget about everything that's happened today.

"I can't even imagine, Sheila." Bunnymund trailed off, this might not have been the best of times but he might as well give it a shot. "So I'm guessing that what I'm gonna tell you, isn't what ya wanna hear."

Jane gave him a curious but tired look, "Do I still have time to back out of this whole believing thing?"

Bunny shook his head, "Sorry mate, but we also have to take you to see North."

"North?"

"Yeah!" Jamie yelled to them enthusiastically, getting a piggy-back ride on Jack. "Jack and Bunny are taking us to North's! Jane, we're going to the North Pole!"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean _we're_ going to the North Pole? I didn't agree to anything yet!" Jane said, her ears not really believing what she was hearing.

"You said 'yet' so that technically means yes." Jamie pointed out; Jack grinned at his cunning young friend. "You can't just not go! I mean, who gets to say that they've been to the North Pole and met Santa Clause! Not many, I'm guessing…please Jane, Bunny said I can go if you go! Please!"

"I don't know…" Jane bit her lip; this was already looking like a disaster.

**A/N: Okie Dokie! This was the finished piece of Chapter 3! It's almost 9 and I totally feel like crap (along with having a crappy day in general) so this chapter isn't even remotely close to being grammatically correct or what not! I'll do that sometime this week but not tonight! I just wanted to get it up and done for! Sorry that it's another Cliff Hanger but when I wrote this, I wasn't really thinking about where to start and stop but how the story would flow~ Whatever! Peace out and see you guys later!**


	4. North's House!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4: North's House!**

"Please, Jane, pretty please with sugar and skittles on top! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee~" Jamie clasped his hands in front of Jacks neck in prayer format; this situation seemed very familiar to Bunnymund. It took Bunny a few seconds to realize, with a groan, how alike Jamie was to Jack.

"Noo, don't do this to me, please don't do this!" Jane broke Bunnymund's train of thought as she wined back at Jamie; she can't deal with kids and their outrageous cuteness. "Please don't make this up to me."

"All you have to do is say 'yes' and I'll stop! Please, Jane I really wanna go!" Jamie wined. Jane knew she was a goner when she locked eyes with him; grey against amber.

Jane sighed, "Well…what will your parents think? How long would we be going a-and how long would it take? Humm?"

"We'd just like ya ta meet with North and talk for a bit. It won't take more than an hour at most." Bunnymund answered, maybe Jamie could annoy her into going?

"Then how do we get there? I'm pretty sure it takes more than an hour's drive to get to Antarctica." Jane crossed her arms; this was such a bad idea but if Jamie went…would that make her his semi-parental guardian for a limited amount of time? Was she obligated to follow and make sure he comes back?

"It's actually in the Arctic Circle," Jack handed Jamie his staff to hold, Jamie grinned in excitement. "But if you were to go, then, I'd take Jamie and the Kangaroo would take you." Jack smirked, adjusting Jamie on his back.

Bunnymund snarled at Jack's direction, "I'm a bunny, Frostbite. Try and remember that next time you find my Boomerang shoved so far up you're—"

"Okay, okay calm down guys!" Jane said, holding her hands out to stop their bickering. The two had a stare down but Jack was the only one still smirking. Jane looked at Jamie desperately but his eyes were staring wide at her; the puppy-dog look. Jane sighed, this was not what she was looking for, "Oh kill me! Fine, fine, fine! I'll go to this North place; just stop…this!" She gestured to the scene in front of her.

Jamie just about fell off of Jack's back as he fist-pumped in the air; oh yeah, he's going to see everyone again! Bunnymund turned to her with wide green eyes, "Seriously? Ya aren't yankin' my leg?"

"No, I'm not! Let's just go before I change my mind." Jane growled. Her body was still shaking; from the cold or adrenalin starting to pump in her veins, she didn't know.

"Cool, no pun intended," Jamie laughed at Jack's joke. Jack adjusted Jamie for the last time before giving them a sailor salute. "See you guys there."

Jane held her arms up against the gust of wind that left the two as Jack jumped into the sky; disappearing with only a trace of cold and whoops of laughter. She turned back to Bunnymund, who shook his head after glaring at the sky for a second. Jane really did have to pull though with her agreement; Jamie was at the place she was headed. That fly-boy had better be there with Jamie when they got there.

Bunnymund shuffled in front to Jane before crutching low for her; he looked over his shoulder at her. "Climb on up, then."

"This is such a bad idea…" Jane mumbled for the millionth time today. She tensely grabbed his shoulders then hopped up onto his back; internally freaking out about how much she weighed. What if he couldn't move fast enough with her as extra baggage weight? Oh god, she was so screwed! Why did she do this again?

"Calm down, Sheila, It'll be al'right." Bunny chuckled, shifting the young woman higher up on his back. "I need ya ta hold onto me by yourself. I need my front paws to run with, 'Kay?"

"Hu-huh," Jane affirmed, trying not to think too much about wrapping her legs around the giant Bunny's torso. She tightened her hold on his shoulders so that when he started moving, she could feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin and fur; she was secretly surprised.

He walked off the patio and onto the grass, where he tapped his foot twice; a giant hole suddenly appeared. Out of the corner of his green eye, he saw Jane peak over his right shoulder at the hole; her eyes widened ten-fold. "HOLD ON!" He yelled with a laugh.

The moment they dropped down the hole, Jane screamed and shut her eyes. Bunnymund's laughter resonated throughout the tunnel and rumbled in his sides; this was the best! "Open your eyes, Jane!"

"No, I-I will not!" She screamed back, but she cracked her eyes opened, just a little bit! The whole thing seemed to be a blur of greens and pastels; she shut her eyes again, feeling nauseous. "I don't understand how you can run through this! It's making me sick!"

"Well you aren't the one running! Wahoo!" He roared with laughter. Jane continued screaming, shutting her eyes tightly. Jane's screams died down to small whimpers, eyes still closed. This was miserable…ish.

She opened her eyes and looked forward; not at the walls of blurring colors. They were going fast, much faster then she had thought, but Bunnymund seemed confident as he dashed thought out the tunnels. Bunnymund grinned, "Havin' fun?"

Jane glared at his big ears, "No, I'm terrified!"

"That's better than you're screamin', much better." Bunny could practically feel her grey eyes burning a hole through his head; he laughed. Jane grumbled a curse under her breath, something about chopping his left foot off and making rabbit stew… but Bunny's giant ears caught the words.

Bunnymund scoffed back while rolling his bright green orbs, "You are such a lovely little _date_, aren't ya?"

Jane attempted to re-adjust her hold on him, half-paying attention to what he was saying, "A-a what?"

"Neva-mind, we're almost there…"

They hopped along the tunnel for a few more minutes when Bunnymund suddenly twisted his body and, giant feet planted on the green grass wall of the tunnel, catapulted to the ceiling. Jane's eyes widened, but she didn't get a chance to even open her mouth to scream, the ceiling opened up in front of them; sunlight poured through the hole. The moment the pair popped out of the rabbit-hole they were immediately swallowed by the icy wind of the Arctic Circle; Jane was going to freeze. Bunnymund suddenly high-tailed it across the snowy tundra as Jane buried her head against his furry body; damn him for being so warm.

In less than two minutes the cold ice whipping winds and snow were completely gone and Jane was starting to have feeling in her face, "D-d-d-_damn_…t-t-that wa-was c-c-c-c-_cold_!"

"No, really?" Bunnymund said sarcastically before standing up on two feet. The weight on his back suddenly slipped off; a small shout and loud thud followed closely behind. He turned around and tried not to laugh as Jane groaned on the floor, lying on her back, "Pfft…Oops, s-sorry, mate…"

Jane glared at the Bunny before grabbing the paw he held out for her; he pulled her up quickly with a short jerk of his arm. She pulled her hand quickly out of his paw, muttering her gratitude with a scowl; after today it might just become permanent.

"So where are we?" Jane asked. She slowly turned about to look at the giant foyer they had come into. It was magnificent; the whole room was made out of some sort of white marble, waterfalls of red velvet draped over the marble and dark wood that made up a long winding staircase; the next level up.

"We're at North's place; you'd know 'im as Santa Clause?" Bunnymund asked, even though it sounded more like a statement than anything else.

"Seriously?" Jane asked skeptically, well if the Easter bunny was real…why not the jolly old Saint Nick?

"Dead, now let's get goin', ya wanna see if the kid's still alright, yeah?" Bunny asked, starting to make his way up the staircase.

Jane followed closely behind, a curious look on her face, "How'd you know?"

"Humm?"

"How'd you know that I came because of Jamie?" Jane asked again.

Bunnymund shrugged; paw sliding up the railing as they walked on, "You seemed like a very motherly kind…save for the cursein' part. You did what Jamie told you to do; that's not really common among adults to follow children's orders. He ended up helping you break your 'adult eyes' and see me. I'm sayin' that you two seemed to click even though ya didn't know him well."

Jane blinked, "Wow…thanks…I think?"

Bunny chuckled at her expression as they made it to the top of the staircase. A gigantic wooden door was the only thing between them and Santa's mythical workshop.

"Just…brace yourself." He said, paw on the brass colored handle.

"Why?"

The door opened with a loud 'whooshing' sound.

"Oh…I see…"

Bunnymund navigated Jane through the crowd of Christmas rush; the giant Yeti's thundering about, making toys, drawing sketches of toys, fixing toys, painting toys, perfecting toys, toys, toys, and more TOYS! Jane would have been completely motionless if Bunnymund hadn't been pushing her forward, leading her to the doors of Santa's conference room.

"G'day, Phil," Bunnymund nodded his head at one of the Yeti's they passed. Jane was shocked even further when the giant being waved back.

"They can understand us?" She asked him in a stunned, wonder-filled tone; her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, and they can do a whole lot of other thing's too." Bunnymund smirked at her awestruck face. He pushed her through the large doors to North's conference room; Jane was stunned to silence, and movement…again.

The large balcony they were standing on oversaw the other floors of the giant castle. Beyond the wooden archway they were standing under oversaw the center of the room. Taking up most of the space in the building, sat the largest world globe she'd ever seen; specks of gold was scattered about the green parts of the globe. It was beautiful and…and glowed…brightly…

Jane shook her head and rubbed her eyes quickly, "Okay, okay, now it has to be a dream. It's getting too intense for me. Way to intense…I must be on Nightquil or something. Damn, I've got to lay off that shit; giving me these crazy dreams…"

Jane and Bunnymund turned when they heard Jamie call out Jane's name: "Come on over and meet everyone! They're so excited to meet you!"

Jane looked at Bunnymund but he just shrugged then started out of the archway, towards the group of people Jamie was sitting with. Jane shook her head in disbelief but hesitantly followed the anthropomorphic rabbit; what else could possibly happen?

"Oh my god…" Jane whispered, hands covering her slackened mouth. More childhood iconic figures were standing no more than ten feet away. "I was wrong…totally wrong…"

Jane was wrong and so was the rest of the world. Santa Clause was seriously not Santa Clause, well, he did have a little jelly belly, a long white beard, twinkling blue eyes…but then again he was never known for the 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoo's on his arms, or the strong build of his body; This Santa was foreign to Jane. Completely and utterly foreign.

"AH! Young one, come join us!" A thick Russian accent rumbled out of the supposed Santa; he really was foreign…

Jane stood there like a deer caught in headlights; what was she going to do? There was no turning back now, being that she was already here and what not, but she was seriously contemplating on running over there to grab Jamie and hightail it out of this nut hole. Jane's body had a completely different view on things, seeing as Jane's brain told her that she was much, much closer to the people now.

"Oh my, you are young…but not young, not young at all. You see us, yes?" North asked the human as she joined the circle of guardians.

Her grey eyes were bright and wide in wonder; it was an amazing sight to behold. Jane nodded her head, crazed blonde hair bouncing with each nod. North laughed heartily, deep voice booming, "Dis is good, very good! I can feel my powers growing as we speak!"

"This is so great! Finally a girl in our ranks! Well, sort of in are ranks…but a girl still!" A quick, feminine voice suddenly piped up. The sound of humming buzzed in Jane's ear and with a quick turn, Jane's body turned sheet white. Fluttering in front of her was a beautiful half-human, half-hummingbird woman; her feathers were glowing iridescent purples, greens, blues, and yellows. What struck Jane the most was her purple eyes; shimmering and compassionate. "Hi, I'm Toothiana; the tooth fairy," she grinned, "You can just call me Tooth if you want."

"J-Jane…" Jane choked out her name, she was wondered what comes after 'confused as hell'?

"You have such nice adult teeth…" Tooth's small hands were suddenly prying Jane's mouth open. Jane was making 'ah' sounds as Tooth's violet eyes narrowed in shock; she looked from Jane's teeth to her wide grey eyes. "Ooh, you had your incisors shaved down! They were much longer when you were a kid; when did you get them done?"

"Kicks yess ago," Jane tried to talk, but it was hard when a crazy lady was shoving her hand down your throat!

"Tooth, back off!" Bunnymund snapped gruffly upon seeing the human starting to choke.

Tooth pulled her hands out of the young woman's mouth; she grinned at Jane sheepishly, "Sorry, I get carried away when it comes to teeth; their just so pretty and unique! And I can't believe that you only got them shaved six years ago, that's—"

"Tooth!" North laughed, "Calm down, our guest is still trying to adjust."

Tooth smiled sheepishly again before quickly patting Jane's hand then flying off next to a short man who seemed to be made entirely out of…golden sand? What was going on here?

**AN: Okay here is the 4****th**** chapter! I didn't get to update the past couple days since my school decided that it was okay to jam three exam-like tests into two days as well as having more homework! I cannot wait until things cool down! R&R guys!**


	5. New Boss in Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 5: New Boss in Town**

"Oh, that's Sandy; the Sandman." Jack said when he saw Jane look at him. Jack was sitting next to Jamie on one of the nearby tables. "He doesn't talk, but he makes pictures above his head… it's like a game of charades."

Jane nodded mutely and waved at the short man; he waved back happily. Sandy, as they called him, was short and stout and looked like he was wearing golden pajamas, only they were more…impressive looking. His sun-like hair was the same color as his skin and clothes. His eyes were golden and held such wisdom that Jane couldn't help but stare into them…quite rudely actually.

"Okay, business now, chit-chat later. Jane, do you know why you've been brought here?" North addressed her, his tone more official and serious.

"Not really…all I've got is that I can see you. Oh yeah, and me being an adult is kind of crazy?" Jane more or less asked; still unsure if this was all her imagination or if reality really did consist of these holiday figures.

"Well, let me speed pace up," He stated bluntly, "Adults cannot see us, ever. They stop believing in us, the guardians of childhood, at young age; eleven to twelve years old, usually. Then, as they grow to adults, they completely forget the wondrous feeling of innocence; adults have no innocence, so they can't feel it like children can. Thus, adults cannot see us. But you are."

"Err; well I understand _that_, I just…don't understand the other part…" Jane wasn't sure if he knew what she was talking about; how can she see them? She wasn't innocent, like he had said, so why was she able to see Bunnymund so easily?

"Ah, and now we are here! You see, Jane, you let go of your 'adulthood' all by the sake of a child. Jamie here had asked for you to believe; you did. You are a special case of believing, Jane, very special indeed. Your emotions are…well rounded since you have the experience and control of emotions as an adult would; very unlike a child's emotions. So you are, essentially, very powerful; emotionally, I mean." North smiled, "You are also the first _forced_ adult. You may have gotten a sign before you could see? Something might not have felt right?"

Jane nodded, "I felt like something was being forced out of me…it hurt like a bit—crazy. But Easter over there said that adults can see you sometimes."

North nodded, "Some adults can see us, yes, but it's very rare. You were asked to see, you denied at first and still are, but somewhere inside…your heart believes. That's probably where the pain came in; your head and heart were fighting your adult nature."

"My brain is in denial but m-my heart believes? Like my heart is my real…eyes?" Jane asked in shock; one hand gripping at her sweatshirt where her heart would be.

"YES! Finally, you get dis!" North yelled in relief.

"B-but how come I-I caved in so easily?"

Tooth suddenly giggled, making everyone look at her. She pointed at Sandy; a picture of a mother holding a baby had been conjured above his head. "Sandy's right! You're maternal instincts made you believe. You immediately trusted Jamie and probably thought to just 'play along' but you were really, _really_ trying. You probably tried to believe in order to make Jamie happy! Oh, my, my, my, you are going to be such a wonderful mother one day!"

"Mother…but I don't even really like kids! And I don't have motherly instincts since I can't…I can't mother!" Jane said desperately, her grey eyes searching Tooth's violet ones. Her doctor had told her, after having very off 'monthly visits', that she could pretty much never have children. She had an imbalance of hormones and it would practically be impossible to get the hormones balanced enough to carry a child. Jane had memorized what her doctor had told her, that she had a chronic case of anovulation. She didn't cry until she was much older and realized that she was going to be missing out on one of earth's most giving gifts; children.

"Well, that's what Sandy thought and I have to agree with him. Why would you trust Jamie so quickly?" Tooth said logically.

"You know what? I don't really care." Jane rubbed the bridge of her nose stressfully. This day was giving her a massive headache.

North glanced at Jane, taking in her stiff and tired stance, then at Jamie. The young kid was looking at Jane with remorseful eyes; he didn't know what Jane had meant by not being able to mother, but Jamie did know that Jane was stressed. North guessed that Jamie might be thinking that her stress was his cause; which it kind of was, but did he have the heart to tell the kid? Good god, no. Instead, North put a large hand on Jane's shoulder; she looked up at him.

"Let us talk privately." North said. His usually barking Russian accented voice was soft. He was sincere, that Jane could easily see from just looking in his blue eyes.

Jane nodded mutely and let North lead her to his office; arm still on her shoulder.

The others watched them go, all remaining silent. When the door of the conference room closed, Jack was the first one to speak.

"What just happened…?"

**&H&&P&**

Somewhere, past the shadows of the night, stood a broad shouldered man. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, an olive green pinstriped suit to be exact, with shining black shoes. His green fedora hid brown hair, slicken back by grease. He tapped his black cane on the ground impatiently, black leathered glove gripping the handle that had been made into the shape of a lion's head.

"I cannot wait here all day, Pitch." He muttered to himself while checking his golden watch, luminescent green eyes carefully watching the second hand tick by. Five minutes past midnight.

"I was not going to keep you, my friend." A British accented voice said from behind the man. The luminescent eyed man turned to see the figure called Pitch walk out of the shadows of the forest behind him.

"Your five minutes late." Shining green eyes narrowed.

"I showed up, yes?" The green suited man scowled in response, "Oh dear, Hint, you need to relax; the more you look at that watch, the slower time will pass."

Hint glared at this 'friend' and his scowl dipped even further down his face. "If you'd have shown up five minutes ago, then I wouldn't need to look at my watch, now would I?"

"I guess not…" Pitch said, his hawk yellow eyes narrowing. The air was thick with the darkness of the night, Pitch didn't seem to notice the darkness but he did notice the heavy waves of distrust that seemed to flow off of the man called Hint. "I have a proposal."

"You wouldn't have asked me here otherwise." Hint said bluntly. Oh he knew how Pitch worked; it wasn't hard to figure out how he worked. Pitch was just like the rest of Hint's siblings; power hunger.

"Wonderful," Pitch smiled, showing jagged teeth, one of them was missing. "Then you know about the human?"

Hint rolled his glowing eyes, "There are many humans, Pitch. Specifics would do justice right about now."

"The adult human, Hint, the one that started to _believe_," Pitch said, "A few hours ago there was an adult human. Apparently something triggered her memory banks and she started to believe again."

"I felt the waves...it wasn't the _forced_ human, was it?"

"What else could I be talking about? You, yourself, felt the blast! This was a forced adult human…the emotions were strong enough to pulse across the earth at least once, maybe twice!" Pitch stated, "So here's where my proposition comes in—"

"Make sure it's worth my time, I've got places to be." Hint interrupted, glancing at his watch again.

"Of course," Pitch glared at Hint but let a dry smile grow on his mouth, "As I was saying, I propose that we team up and combine our powers to get this _forced_ human, then we can culture her emotions and give us power. You and I both know that more power equals more control. We could rule the world with fear _and_ envy; just like old times."

Hint watched Pitch's face for a moment, silence started to creep upon the pair, "That was the past…Why would I want to waste my time with this human; with you? I see no benefits for me."

Pitch grinned, "I know that you are not too fond of your siblings. And I heard that they're much, much more powerful then you are." Pitch enjoyed watching the green suited man seethe with anger; his green eyes narrowing in revulsion. "Getting the human would just be the starting boost for my powers; it would be enough to get me on my feet after those _Guardians_ defeated me. But for you, this would be a great gain of influence on your siblings. And after taking this human you would have, as the human saying goes 'Bigger fish to fry'. The more power of adult humans you have, the more power you have over the children."

Hint's dark eyebrow rose in interest, he didn't really care about anything the man had said previously but when he had mentioned the children...well…it caught his attention. Pitch originally took fear from children, occasionally the adult but the children's innocent dreams were like drugs to him. Taking good dreams from the children and feeding on their fresh fear always seemed so…enticing to Pitch. But for Hint, being one of the seven deadly sins had its ups and downs; Hint could feed on both adult humans and children's envy. The only problem was that he could only have influence on the children if they recognized their wrong doings; if they recognized that they were _jealous_.

"Plus," Pitch said slowly, yellow eyes looking up at the black sky. "This is the first human to be forced into believing and, apparently, its emotions are extremely powerful. The human has gone through a lot of grief."

"Well it is an adult…something you would expect in one's life; grief." Hint murmured to himself thoughtfully.

"Do you want to know something else; something _wonderful_?" Pitch asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The human lives in the same town as Jack Frost."

"I knew there was a catch, this was sounding too good to be true." Hint chuckled grimly, "You're going to kill two birds with one stone? Try and take revenge on the Guardians while gaining more power. This is why I never accept your proposals, Kozmotis. You're always trying to screw me over."

When Pitch didn't say anything, Hint scoffed and turned on his heal.

"The Man in the Moon…" Pitch said softly.

Hint stopped walking down the path he had climbed earlier, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Pardon?"

"I have information from Man in the Moon…" Pitch's eyes hardened, "The human will destroy us with the Guardians help. Hint, I would not tell you this if I didn't mean it; I need your help, I'm desperate."

Hint turned his head away from Pitch, his gloved hands clenched and unclenched around the walking cane. The Man in the Moon, this was his entire fault. Hint never asked to be the bad guy, even in his human life, "But that's just the way it is, isn't it?" He said sourly, looking up at the moonless sky. He turned and strode back to Pitch; pointing at him, "I will help you, but only under one condition."

Pitch really had nothing to lose, "Anything,"

"I am referred to as your Boss, you obey my every command." Hint stopped, thinking carefully, "And if you try to go after the Guardians or the girl without me…well…time will tell us. Do we have a deal?"

Pitch held out his hand, a wicked smile spread across his face. This man was as foolish as the others, "Deal."

Hint grabbed his hand and shook.

**AN: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was in an accident and…yeah…it was bad…But on the Brightside you all get to enjoy one of my absolute favorite characters! Hint is such an awesome villain and you will be seeing more of him and his siblings very soon! I hope you guys like the idea of where I got my baddies ;) I'll give anyone cookie who can guess where I came up with Hint! Love you guys R&R!**


	6. Guardian for Use

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter:**

**Guardian for Use**

"I am sorry, truly." North said, handing the crying girl her second cup of hot chocolate. Jane was sitting on one of North's high stools; she had been sobbing for almost thirty minutes, telling North about her 'inabilities' and how she thought that she was crazy.

But let's be honest, she wasn't making any sense.

"Buahhh *huff, huff*! I-I-I-I craaahhh wahhy t-to m-muahhch!" She sobbed, grabbing the handkerchief North held out. She blew her nose into it, making a loud and really disgusting sound. She held it out to North, "D-dank y-y-youh…"

"Erm, I give it to you as present, yes? Now stop the tears, Jane, you are a beautiful young woman! You're even more beautiful when you smile!" North tried, smiling at the distressed girl.

Jane's puffy eyes were wide, "R-r-really?"

"Truly," North said, smile broadening as Jane whipped her tears away and tried to get her breathing under control. It took a few minutes but now her uncontrollable sobbing had been reduced to small hiccups.

She smiled softly at him and gestured to the drink in her hand, "I-It's the best da-damn hot chocolate I-I've ever had."

North laughed, hand on his belly, "I am glad, it took almost four hundred years to get right."

"W-wow, that's a *sniff, sniff*really long time…" Jane said, suddenly feeling very young in comparison to the other Guardians. They may look like adults but Jane had to remember that they were all still immortal.

"Not long when you are immortal, time flies by. That is why we make the most of it; Manny gave us second chance for a reason." North said wisely, "And Manny has big plans for you; I feel it in my belly!"

Jane laughed lightly; her voice was still thick from crying previously. "Who's M-Manny?"

"Man in the Moon, the first of the Guardian of Childhood. He made all of this, all of _us_, possible. And he's a wonder of a friend." North smiled fondly.

North reminded Jane of her father, he was really funny and kind. She liked North, he carried an air of leadership; always asking but never demanding more than friendship, like a good leader would.

"I'm very glad that you told me your story but I think the others should be included in dis next part; unless you are not yet ready?"

Jane shook her head, "No, I-I'm good now."

"Then let us go!" North stated, standing up from his work chair. Jane also stood, setting the hot chocolate on the table. Jane followed as North strode over to the door and swung it wide open.

BAM!

A crash suddenly rung through the air, quickly followed by groans of pain.

Jane peaked from behind North to see Jack, Jamie, and Bunnymund lying in a heap on the floor. Jamie was lying across Jack's stomach while Bunnymund was upside-down on his back. Bunnymund's foot was conveniently right near Jacks head, so kicking the young lad wasn't a problem.

"Ouch!" Jack hissed, rubbing his head in pain. He glared at the rabbit then pushed his large foot out of the way.

"So, uh, what were you guys doing exactly?" Jane asked as they started to detangle themselves from each other.

"These two nit-wits ran off after you and North left." Bunnymund said gruffly while standing up, brushing his fur. "You've gotta assume the worst with these two, especially when their together."

"Uh-huh, so you followed them to do what?" Jane asked suspiciously, walking past North to stand in front of the humanoid rabbit.

"To stop 'em from ease droppin' but obviously that didn't work out to well." Bunny huffed, bright eyes glaring at the two boys; they looked everywhere but at the livid rabbit, both whistling an unknown tune.

Jane shook her head; why would it take thirty minutes for him to get these two boys back in place when they had left right after her and North? Jane rolled her grey eyes; she wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. "You know what? I'm going to let it slide this time, but you better watch yourself, Rabbit."

"Me? Watch myself? Shelia, you're barkin' up the wrong tree." Bunny said, his fur bristled at the challenge in her voice.

His eyes narrowed when she just scoffed and turned to North, "Let's go get the others, shall we?"

Bunnymund's mouth dropped as he watched the human walk away. Seizing the chance at annoying the rabbit, Jack quickly closed Bunnymund's jaw with a snap and caught up with Jamie. "It's like he's never seen a girl before." Jack said to Jamie with a laugh, knowing full well that Bunny was glaring at him.

"Jack, Jamie you better be over here in less than three seconds!" Jane's voice echoed from down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming." Jack mumbled, his pace stayed the same though. Jamie glanced nervously from Jack to the distance it would take to reach Jane and North; it was quite a far way away.

"One…"

Jamie's heart started to flutter nervously, "Jack…Jack, she's counting down…"

"Two…don't make me say three…"

Jack and Jamie looked at each other when Jack asked, "She can't be serious…can she?"

"…"

"I think she is…" Jamie said quickly, "Let's go!"

"…Three!"

Jane turned around to find Jamie and Jack walking right behind her; Jamie on Jack's back. Jane gave a nod of approval and continued walking, but she didn't miss the relieved looks on Jamie and Jack's faces.

Bunnymund, still a little farther away from the small group, had been surprised when Jane had started to count down; something a parent would do to a naughty child. What surprised him even more was how quickly Jamie and Jack, especially Jack, reacted. Jack had scooped Jamie in his arm and used a sharp wind to knock them into step right behind Jane, and before Jane turned around Jack had flung Jamie on his back. It really was a sight to see, at least to Bunnymund it was.

Now the group had, once again, joined Tooth and Sandy. They had been sitting across from each other, Tooth giving orders to her little humming-fairies while idly chatting with Sandy.

"Jane!" Tooth greeted with a smile, Sandy waved, "How are you? Are you okay? Do you understand a little bit about us? Did North explain everything alright?"

"Whoa, whoa, Tooth, less than fifty miles per hour, please!" Jack said with a grin. Tooth smiled back sheepishly but still looked at Jane expectantly.

Jane held up her hands, "I'm fine, just a little brain dead, but still fine."

"Oh thank goodness! You were gone for quite a while… actually all of you were." Tooth said thoughtfully, "Oh well, you're all back!"

"Which brings us to next news," North said in his booming voice, "Jane is power; power is what others want. We shall protect her."

"Wait, wait I thought we were the Guardians of childhood? We can't guard an adult…can we?" Jack asked, he was suddenly reminded that he was still a green horn when it came to matters like this. But his question was one to be answered; could they guard adults? Did it matter if they did?

"You don't have to eat but you do anyway, Da? Of course we can protect adults, it's just uncommon." North said with a shrug, "Adults were children once too."

Jack nodded his head in agreement; adults were once children, children he saw grown up every day. He remembered Jane as a young girl; shy and a daddy's girl. It just never occurred to him that Jane had left, she wasn't really on his favorite list anyway; crying and telling her father that she didn't like snow, what's up with that? Snow was everyone's favorite! Jane was just strange as a child, than she grew up and left Burgess. That was the only thing that happened which made him confused; why had she left? Wasn't Burgess good enough for her?

"Um, North I—"

North quickly cut Jane off, "We will have vote on who will watch Jane for the time being. I have five gingerbread men and one of their heads missing; whoever draws missing headed cookie will take care of das girl."

"North I'm only here—"

"Ready?" North asked, completely ignoring Jane as he held out the upside down gingerbread men. The guardians all had their hands hovering over the cookies.

"Can you please just listen—?"

"Go!"

"North!" Jane yelled, quickly gaining the attention of the others just as they pulled out their cookies.

"Spit the dummy!" Bunnymund growled in irritation, like, he literally _growled _the moment he said dummy. He glared at Jane before holding up the headless cookie-man in front of her, "Looks like I'm stuck with you, eh?"

"Oh my freaking—I was trying to say that I only have one week to stay in Burgess!" Jane huffed in frustration. The whole room quickly fell into silence. "Well…five days not including today since it's Sunday night…"

North looked at her with calculating eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his chin thoughtfully; well this was an inconvenience. "The rabbit can't just come back home with me; I live in a tiny ass apartment. I've got a job, god, _he's _got a job!"

Jane could ask for another week from her boss, but she'd be gone from her home for too long; after all, she still had bills to pay. And she couldn't possibly ask Bunnymund to go with her; she didn't have the space and she got the feeling that he didn't like her too much. She wondered if she even _needed_ to be protected.

"Well, you still need protection, Jane." Tooth said sternly, "You are one of the most powerful humans out there; others will be looking for you."

"Like who; the Boogeyman?" Jane scoffed, "I don't think so."

"Oh my goodness…I didn't even think about him!" Tooth gasped, remembering as she gave a sucker punch to the evil man's mouth; knocking out a tooth. She fluttered nervously, looking at the others, "You don't think Pitch would…"

"We crushed him almost a year ago; there isn't a single trace of him!" Jack said confidently. They had defeated Pitch at his own game, by his own fears. Pitch wouldn't try anything after being beat, and now the Guardian's knew that he was able to be overcome; he was a challenge…once. Sandy looked at Jane then at the open sky of the observatory; it was almost dusk. A picture abruptly formed over his head; a crescent moon.

Jane pointed at Sandy, "Um…?"

Tooth clapped her hands, smiling, "Good thinking Sandy! Let's ask Man in the Moon what we should do with Jane; it's almost night time anyway!"

"Yeah but that's still a few hours away," Jane pointedly looked at Jamie, who was sitting next to Jack again. "I came with him and I intend to leave with him. And I know for a fact that he has a bedtime."

"Jack could just bring him back to Burgess; you shouldn't have a curfew since you're an adult."

"I came with Jamie and I'm leaving with Jamie; nothing more, nothing less." Jane said firmly, grey eyes narrowing at the fairy. She didn't want to stay in this delusion any more then she had to and she _defiantly_ didn't want to wait for the moon guy, or whatever they called him.

North shook his head at the stubbornness of the young woman, "You give us no choice; Bunny will go with you back home until we talk with Manny."

Jane and Bunnymund looked at each other then quickly looked away; both rolling their eyes and huffing in distaste. Why was North doing this to them? Jane didn't need protection and Bunny just wanted to sleep in a nice, soft grass bed back in the safety of the Warren; he did just deliver Easter to the world, after all. North looked from one another and wondered why they were acting so childish. Maybe putting them together was a good thing…or maybe not.

**AN: Okay this is chapter six! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I am still updating! This is legit my favorite story and I just love Jane to DEATH! She is the bomb dig and I just love how real she is! Jane is such an amazing character and she's becoming so well rounded as I continue to pre-write this story! And nice guesses ya'll, but you I think you might need to learn a little bit more about Hint to find out who he his and what role he plays! Keep guessing though!**


	7. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my characters!**

**Chapter 7: Coming Home**

"Fine, as long as it gets me home quicker." Jane mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. She really wished that she had more than socks on her feet; her toes were freezing.

"It's settled then!" North grinned, though he himself was unsure if the repelling two could get along.

"We're leaving already? But I want to stay longer," Jamie pouted.

"Sorry, Jamie, I can't afford for our families to worry." Jane frowned, "We've stayed longer then I wanted anyway."

Tooth smiled, flitting quickly in front of Jane and wrapping her in a tight hug, "We'll keep in touch then. I have a feeling that we'll see each other really soon."

Tentatively, Jane hugged the hummingbird woman back, "Me too…see you then?"

"Most defiantly!"

"Alright, seems like the party's over," Jack said as he stood up, staff in hand. He pulled a pouting Jamie in one arm while looking at Jane. "Well see you later."

Jane's eyes widened, she reached out to Jack, "Wait, how do I know you'll get him back home? Safely?"

Jack winked, "You can trust this handsome face, can't you?"

Just as Jane came up with a semi-witty remark, Jack had run out of the room with Jamie laughing on his back. Everyone stared at the door they had just left from; a crescendo of wind whipping throughout the workshop. Winching, Jane listened to the echoes from the open door; a symphony of crashes and glass breaking galore. The Guardian's and Jane listened to the Yeti's yell while Jack and Jamie's laughter rang threw the air. Within seconds the two boys were gone and the shop had once again fallen into silence save for the angry Yeti's…yeah, they were extremely pissed.

"Этот идиот всегда возиться с моей Yetis" North sighed heavily while running a large hand down his face. North wished the others to stay as long as they wanted before he stalked out of the room, the door closed behind him with a bang. Jane listened with the others before North's booming voice was yelling; his once Russian accent had completely switched to the rich Russian language.

"North's a pretty jolly fella but…we should be blowing through right about now." Bunny said slowly, suddenly next to Jane. "North and those Yetis get as cross as a frog in a sock…you don't wanna be around them when it comes to Jack."

Jane nodded quickly, believing every word Bunnymund was saying; let's face it, North was very fierce when he wanted to be. Jane waved good-bye to Tooth and Sandy as Bunnymund started to leave; going through another door. Jane followed quickly and soon the pair found themselves at the beautiful foyer they had arrived thought.

"Oh god, not the cold again." Jane's teeth chattered just thinking about it.

Bunny rolled his grass green eyes, "Maybe if ya wore more than whatchya got on then ya wouldn't be so cold."

"You sound like my father."

"Maybe you should listen to him then."

"Humph…whatever; can we just go?"

Bunnymund crouched down and looked back at her; his eyes were twinkling mischievously. Jane jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his mid-section; Bunny took note that she was much less tense this time. Within seconds they had shot out into the cold.

"Can you only use your tunnels outside?" Jane had asked, holding tightly to his fur as he dashed through the tunnel.

"No," Jane could practically hear him grinning, "I just wanted you to have the full nine yards at the North Pole."

"We could have avoided the cold! You ass!" Jane smacked his between the ears.

She couldn't tell if he was laughing at her or just breathing hard, his sides were moving pretty quick. "I want ya to know that it's almost…refreshin' to hear someone curse other than me."

"You curse? Would have never guessed," Jane said sarcastically. She could just imagine the giant rabbit painting one of his eggs wrong then throwing a fit, cursing up a storm.

"But I could do without you bein' a date."

"Okay, you've called me a date twice now. How the hell do you expect me to know what that is?"

"I don't, that's why I'm usin' it." He said smartly, "I'm savin' me a lot of grief by not telling you what it is."

Jane was quiet for a moment before she curled her toes in thought, "I'll just look up 'What does date mean' in one of the many internet search engines that are on my computer."

He glanced behind his shoulder at her; green eyes filled with amusement mixed with confusion, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything." If Jane could cross her arms, she would.

"Of course not…" Bunnymund scoffed at Jane's childish antics. Maybe this is why she was able to see them so easily, she was secretly a child.

Jane's fingers tightened on his fur as he skidded to a stop in the tunnel then lunged upwards; the ceiling morphed into a hole. The air was slightly chilled when it hit them but one thing was sure, they had stayed much longer at North's then Jane had liked. It was a clear night, stars were dusted across a black backdrop and the moon hung low in the sky. The moon, Bunnymund was glaring at it and was silently cursing Manny for not coming earlier when they were still at North's. He couldn't sleep in the Warren. He couldn't rest. He was reminded of why he had been in such a foul mood.

Jane released her locked legs and dropped to the ground; it was a far fall. She looked around, wondering where they were. A sign suddenly caught her eye; Burgess town park.

"We're back in the park?"

Bunnymund nodded, also looking at the sign. He took them back to the park but not in the field where they had first met, just where the human's gathered before hunting for his eggs. Jack had no doubt taken Jamie back home; he just hoped that the little kid didn't have any trouble with his mother.

"Um…" Jane mumbled to herself; the park seemed less disorienting in the light but in this darkness…Jane was glad she had her father's sense of direction. She pointed to her left, "This way…I think…"

Bunnymund followed her wordlessly, thinking about the soft grass bed he wouldn't be sleeping in. They wandered down a path until they came out on the sidewalk of the street that Jamie lived on; Jane didn't know that thought. She didn't know much since she came back home, but she did know that the next street over, four houses down, was her house.

She sighed in relief and looked at Bunnymund, "You're sure that no one can see you?"

"They'll walk right through me; unless they're children." He stifled a tired yawn.

"All the children will be asleep so your fine."

Bunnymund wasn't really paying attention anymore, especially to whatever the human was saying. He was going to find a nice large tree, climb onto one of its branches, then sleep.

"Are you okay…you aren't looking so good." He vaguely heard Jane ask. God was he tired.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get you home. I'll be fine."

"O-okay…so anyone who can't see you will walk right through you?"

Crikey, why was this girl still talking? He couldn't even remember his last sentence, it was like he was in a distant dream. He was being swallowed by water and was trying to stay afloat; that was how he felt, so tired that he was dreaming awake.

"We're here," Jane said quietly. Bunnymund's eyes were like slits now, he was running on empty. Jane suddenly felt bad for not staying longer to listen to that stupid moon; Bunnymund would be able to go home and sleep…wherever that was. And Jane had a feeling that Bunnymund would be 'guarding her' much more than just this one night stand.

"Come on," Jane grabbed one of his strong arms and practically dragged the poor thing through the door. It was easier then she had thought, getting a six foot something giant rabbit through the front door of her family's house when most of her family was awake. All she had to do was hold her head, hold up her pointer finger, then clamber up the staircase; dragging the overgrown rabbit behind her.

When she opened her door and pushed Bunny inside, she made sure to lock it when she shut the door behind her. "Well…all I need now is an easy button."

Bunnymund finally seemed to open his eyes; he squinted and looked around, "Where…"

"In my room," Jane finished for him, talking quietly. "I got you upstairs, past my family. You can take the bed for tonight, you seem like you need it."

Bunnymund turned around and looked at the bed; it was pretty soft looking…he shook his head sternly, looking at her with forced wide eyes, "No, it's okay, I'm fine. I don't need to stay inside, I'll—"

"No, no, trust me; you _look _like you need it. I've got a spectacular sleeping bag in the closet, plus I've got to see my family real quick and tell them I was…out…doing something…I'll think of it. You just take the bed tonight and don't argue with me; you were practically asleep when I was talking to you." Jane crossed her arms then pointed to the bed, "Sleep, now."

"You're acting like a Cook…" Bunny said sleepily, slowly climbing on the bed. He groaned; it was as soft as it looked.

"You and your Australian terms," Jane rolled her eyes as Bunnymund started to fall asleep on his stomach. "I'll be back."

"Mrmph,"

Jane rolled her eyes again before leaving the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. She leaned against her door, exhaling deeply. This was going to be rough. She pretended to stumble down the steps, chuckling quietly while cursing; this would be more believable.

"Janie?" Jane's father asked as he watched his crazy haired daughter stumble into the living room. Most of the family was sitting in the living room, relaxing and drinking, but they had all seen Jane walk through the front door, signal to them that she'd be a moment, then walk up the stairs.

"Daddy, quiet! Ricky-boy just shhh, shh…everyone's sleeping," Jane giggled, hoping they'd believe her drunken state. Everyone was smiling at her and chuckling so that was a good start.

"Where were you? You just took off during the hunt?" Rick asked, concerned wrinkles starting to show.

"A kid tried to make me hunt eggs with *hiccup* him. I bumped into this guy who-who was with his little sister." Jane sat heavily on the floor in front of her father; everyone was laughing now. So far, so good. "He was soo cute! We started talking then we went to his truck a-and he gave me a drink! Ooh, he was soo sweet!"

"He gave you one to many, darling." Jane's Aunt Nancy sniggered; everyone laughed.

"He walked me home after I-I…I can't walk!" Jane shouted while grabbing her father's knees to stand up. Grant and a few others tried to shush me. She giggled but whispered "Shh, shh, sorry! I'm sorry! I-I-I…I think I'm drunk!"

"I think you are too, sweetheart." Rick said with concern lacing his voice, "It's time to go to bed, I think."

Jane nodded while sashaying to the staircase, where she turned around to all of them and blew kisses from her palm. "I love you all!"

They shushed her again while laughing, followed by collective 'Goodnight's'. Jane, still pretending, stumbled up the staircase while giggling loudly; making sure the family downstairs could hear her. When she hit the top step, she was silent, not wanting to wake the little kids who were sleeping. Quickly but quietly, Jane made it back into her room; shutting the door and locking it with a sigh. Acting was exhausting!

**AN: New chapter up! I totally don't even care if there are mistakes or whatnot since I'm exhausted and don't feel well! Have fun with the little read and I'll update next Sunday. OH! And keep guessing about who Hint might be; it's really fun to read your all's comments! R&R My darlings! **


End file.
